


in kazakhstan we don't say "i love you," we say "wanna watch project runway with me?" [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (could be read as pre-slash), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_broken_telephone, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, literally just these two being best friends, platonic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: the night before the free skate at the grand prix final, yuri discovers anxiety and the true meaning of friendship.





	in kazakhstan we don't say "i love you," we say "wanna watch project runway with me?" [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in kazakhstan we don't say "i love you," we say "wanna watch project runway with me?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076897) by [cursingcursive (queenradi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenradi/pseuds/cursingcursive). 



> Runs 14:36. Cover art by [queenhumanoid](http://queenhumanoid.tumblr.com/tagged/ig-edits/chrono) & me; podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [10.0MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/in%20kazakhstan%20we%20don't%20say%20i%20love%20you.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [10.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/in%20kazakhstan%20we%20don't%20say%20i%20love%20you.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> When I got my prompt, I originally wanted to do a Project Runway AU, but most of the ones I could find had already been podficced before (one THREE TIMES!) So, I ended up going with this (extremely adorable) fic that is (partially) about people WATCHING Project Runway :)


End file.
